To Love will be an awfully big adventure
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Hinata's thoughts months after her home is destroyed. She wonders about friends, family and the father the child eager for birth within her, the traitor she had cared for in secret.She learns the certainties of life itself.


To Love will be an awfully big adventure

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…

'_After the destruction of my home village I had, early on I might add, decided to travel as far as I dare go. Now sitting in the Crescent café and mulling over thoughts of my once homeland…it's strange that I have made it this far without the inclination of returning to Konoha. Moon Country on Crescent island is very different from anything that I have known. For starters the weather here is quite lovely and never differs from other days. I spend most of my days like this, sitting in this café, drinking coffee and reading books that have nothing to do with my previous life. Life could get no better.'_

'_I dare so though, sometimes my eyes would catch on a person and for a moment they would look familiar to me. Like just the other day when I was waling along the sandy beaches of this place I thought I saw Shikamaru laying on the grass but when I neared it was merely a young man, too young to be Shikamaru. I sometimes get the nauseating feeling and sometimes I wish to return to the ruins that is home but my legs wont take me and now that I am nearing my due date I cannot leave. I have my child to think of now, no use in returning to a damned and empty village.'_

'_I know that there is no one there waiting for me, they are all, except a few, dead.' _

"Such a nice day." I say to myself as my white eyes meet again the shinning sun. _'There are clouds that I am sure Shikamaru would be proud to watch, grass long enough to roll in for Kiba and Akamaru, flowers that Ino would envy and sand beaches that shine like stars, something that I think Sakura and TenTen would have loved.'_

'_How were the others? I don't know. I know that Choji and Shino are gone as well as Iruka and Kakashi. Lee was with me until we parted ways when he'd decided to so to Suna and I decided to go my own way. Neji, though, I had found him traveling about, had decided to stay in Wave Country to live with Sakura there. I thought it was strange but dismissed it. We were cousins yes, but far from friends so I would ask no questions.' _

"Here you are Miss." A young waiter left more tea for the young woman.

"Thank you." She nodded before returning to her thoughts.

'_Ino I knew was with Shikamaru somewhere and along with the was Akamaru. Kiba didn't make it and was buried with his family. I remembered how it happened, how the demon finally made Naruto succumb to it and set it free. So many dead, so many suffering, so much blood. How I could have loved the boy, the body he had, how that same body could kill so many with raucous laughter.' _

"I wonder." The young woman said leaning her head on her hands, a hand stoked her belly before going back to their place where she leaned her head again. "I wonder of Sasuke."

'_I didn't know what happened to him. I knew that he was a trader, I knew he was the enemy and yet that didn't stop me from treating him kindly when he was hurt, from hiding him away and caring for his wounds and yet…he took from me what I wanted to give another in a flash of pain. I hadn't expected his thanks nor trust but for him to brutally take from…'_

Her eyes misted.

'_The child I wished to have with Naruto for so long belonged to a traitor whom raped me and yet showed me so many things.'_

Here eyes closed as she remembered that terrifying exhilarating night.

She had just bandaged his arm again.

"Are you alright Sasuke? Do you feel better?"

She didn't stutter around him and he never answered her. She went on to give him food and finish packing supplies that he would take when he returned to Orochimaru. It bothered her that she could be so compassionate towards the enemy but she put it off because she had known him all her life and assumed that because of the familiarity that she was kind to him and nothing else.

When the moon rose, crescent, in the dark sky and when she was about to leave him he grasped her wrist and pulled him flush against himself.

"Hinata Hyuuga there is something I wish for you to have and you alone."

Her cheeks turned red and she attempted to pull away.

"S-sasuke…it's alright."

He frowned when she struggled. He flipped her on her back against the cave floor, straddling her hips and staring into her white eyes.

"You don't want it?"

Here eyes widened and her blush grew to her chest.

"W-want what?"

Yes she had been so very naïve to have not known but she was yet a young girl, fifth teen, and didn't know of such things. He smiled at her, his usual cold smile.

"My love…you don't want my love?"

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"S-sasuke we're too young…" Her eyes looked to the side away from him. "I-I mean it's just…" She found the strength to look into his eyes and wished she hadn't as he brought a crushing kiss to her lips.

Suddenly her world had become so complicated. She put in perspective her entire life and saw everything. Her mother, her father, her sister and Neji. Her friends and Naruto. She was weak, she was frail she was nothing. Her eyes closed and she allowed him to deepen the kiss. His hands everywhere, he'd somehow managed to get everything off with their lips still connected and she cursed herself for wearing her buttoned up shirt.

"Look at me." He said with his deep voice. Her eyes opened and what she saw sent her heart racing. He was nude, above her. His black eyes were staring into her own and for a moment her heart stopped. She eyed his anatomy and almost wanted to cry. She'd never seen one, hoped she never would until Naruto but…her mind stopped all train of though as he removed her underclothing and stared at her pale flesh.

"S-sauke please…no…"

He took an intake of breath as he lowered himself between her legs.

"Hinata Hyuuga, is it that you want someone else's love?"

She blushed.

"I-I just don't know…"

He kissed her and smiled.

"Don't move once I breach you." And with that he sent himself in with a hard ram and she screamed.

Her eyes began to tear, her face and body flushed with this violation. Her lower half ached form being stretched so and yet when she looked at his sweat drenched hair, his closed eyes, his now rosy cheeks and soft lips…

"It hurts…" She whispered more to herself but he smiled anyway.

"I know…this is the price of love." He opened his onyx eyes and stared into her own. "Don't more…jus…ah!"

She had shifted unintentionally causing the strangest sensation. He began to lightly shake before resting his forehead in the crook of her shoulder, kissing it, and then began to rhythmically move. Her eyes shut as he moved, slowly as he did it still hurt but she'd ignore it. When he moved faster however she began to moan and scream as his expert hands knew where to touch and at the last moment of this act, the moment of release for her, their eyes locked.

She slumped and was unmoving in her reverie as he made harsh jerking movements. And then it was done, he was done as well as she.

"S-sasuke why?"

"I wanted to give you…"

"Your love?"

He shook his head.

"My child."

He'd left soon after, with a kiss to her lips and apologies of taking advantage of her. She of course said nothing of it and less then a month later the demon that had broken free of it's bindings had destroyed the village.

"It's such a nice day today isn't it?"

Hinata looked to her side, her eyes widening as her thoughts ended.

"Sasuke?"

He smiled, sat beside her and took her hand.

"I knew you'd be here?"

She wanted to move away but didn't. he was not her enemy, he was nothing more then a man now.

"Konoha is…"

"I know." He said letting go of her hand and becoming stoic as usual. He'd yet to notice her change in appearance and she was thankful of her jacket and the table that hid the large bulge in her belly. "I went back the day it happened. I'd just killed my brother and wanted to come back home."

"I see."

He looked at her briefly.

"I apologize for what I did to you, it was wrong." He sighed. "I'm also sorry for trying to get you pregnant too. I was just afraid I was going to die without creating an heir, but I trusted that if it were you with my child that he or she would be safe."

She looked at her hands.

"Sasuke…"

But he continued, ignoring her.

"It's not like it matters not, you're not pregnant and I am not dead."

"Sasuke please listen!"

Her voice was loud enough for everyone's head to turn in the café. He lifted a brow.

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't listen to my words so let me _show_ you."

She stood, slowly and removed her jacket to reveal a bulge in her belly. Her eyes met her stomach as they could no longer see the floor. She blushed. "Looks like you _will_ have that heir."

His eyes were wide, shocked. He stood, touched her belly and sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He hugged her.

"For what?"

He smiled.

"You cared for me when I was an enemy, you didn't hate me for the violation and…" He touched her belly. "You are giving me such happiness and hopefully I can grant you happiness."

She smiled and nodded.

"For us?"

He smiled.

"For you and the little one soon to be born."

'_In the end Sasuke and I never returned to Konoha. We live now as normal people do in this strange beautiful country, no longer Uchiha heir and traitor nor Hyuuga heiress and weakling. We are merely Hinata and Sasuke Uchiha, lovely wedded couple and parents and though Sasuke will sometimes wonder about his friends and his mistakes, and sometimes when I wondered of what was home and family…all it takes to feel whole is to look at our son and know that we have done what we are meant to do._

_Yes we were ninja once and yes we fought for causes not entirely our own or good, but now we know the certainties of life and life in Konoha is just a fleeting memory we have in our hearts. So now, in the true end of this story, a weakling heiress gets her traitors missing nin and both learn the lesson of life. It is neither Good nor Evil, honor nor strength, it is love and the heart that truly matters.'_

"Mommy can I touch the stars one day?" A young boy with ebony hair smiles down at his mother from his fathers shoulders.

"Yes, one day." His white eyes close for a moment before he laughs the way all children do and with little wonderment the man holding him smiles brightly.

_Once he lived for revenge, betrayed his friends and left his home only to find that home is where you make it and family is the only true happiness he has ever had. Finally he understands that his true purpose is to pass his love and all his life lessons into the future and live everyday as if it were his very first._

The End.

**Sera: Like it? Well I had this idea and it's funny how it turned Sasuke-ish in the end. I wanted it that way and was trying something new. Review please!**


End file.
